La Capital Del Agua Tiembla
by Claudia1542
Summary: Si alguien ha querido alguna vez quién era esa niña rubia que corría con Pauly en la inauguración del Umi Ressha, debe leer este fic. Para amantes de Water 7 y de Pauly.
1. ¡Compañía GalleyLa!

**Bueno, segunda vez k subo esto... La primera vez que lo subí en una semana no tenía ni un review... ¡¡NI UNO!!**

**Pero no me rindo xDDD pk creo k no lo hago tampoco tan mal, no conozco a nadie que haya vomitado trás leer algo mío TT**

* * *

**1-.¡Compañía Galley-La! El magnífico muelle # 1**Nami se volvió al ver que su narigudo compañero no les seguía. Lo vio ahí plantado con la cara desencajada. 

- ¿Qué te pasa, Usopp?- Le preguntó, extrañada.

El chico se volvió a mirarla.

- ¡El dinero… no está!- Exclamó él, mientras su capitán seguía caminando.

Nami no pudo reprimir un grito cuando Usopp señaló dos yagara que se alejaban por el canal con sus dos maletas cargadas de dinero. Dinero para reparar el barco que los había conducido hacia allí. Usopp empezó a correr tras ellos por la calle, pero los ocupantes del yagara aceleraban. Todo era confuso hasta que Iceburg habló:

- ¿La familia Franky?

- Esas maletas… son las nuestras- dijo al fin Luffy, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su dinero.

- ¡Mi dinero!- Gritó una desesperada navegante. No iba a permitir que por nada del mundo se llevasen el dinero que había guardado con tanta avaricia.

Entonces, oyeron unos gritos y vieron a un chico rubio correr como alma que lleva el diablo por el puente bajo el que los yagara huían.

- ¿Ese no es…?- Preguntó el dueño de Galley-la Company.

- Es Pauly- corroboró su secretaria, acostumbrada ya a los numeritos del capataz-. Los cobradores lo vuelven a perseguir.

Usopp siguió discutiendo con los ladrones cuando Luffy se dispuso a averiguar qué pasaba realmente.

- ¿Les has dado tú el dinero?- Le preguntó al otro.

- ¡Claro que no!- Gritó Usopp haciendo aspavientos exagerados- ¡Nos lo han robado!

- ¿Cómo?

Entonces, con estupefacción, vieron al chico rubio saltar del puente hacia el agua, y con un ataque que la distancia no les permitió distinguir bien se deshizo de los ocupantes de los dos yagara y acabó en el vehículo donde las dos maletas de Luffy descansaban.

El artillero, entendiendo como iba la cosa, respiró aliviado. Y cuando Iceburg y su secretaria aparecieron tras él les dijo:

- ¡Menos mal!. Ese era uno de sus carpinteros¿verdad?- Y ante la afirmación del alcalde siguió¡Oye, gracias! Ese dinero es nuestro.

Pero el chico del yagara, lejos de dar media vuelta y volver, aceleró considerablemente, dejando a un Usopp gritón con el alma a los pies.

- Ese cabrón…- murmuró Luffy, dispuesto a recuperar su botín- ¡Yo lo traeré!

Pero cuando el capitán estiró su puño atrás para coger carrerilla vio que algo se lo impedía. Se volvió y vio que alguien le agarraba el puño. Era un chico alto, moreno y con un alto sombrero de copa. Llevaba una paloma blanca al hombro, que dejando a Luffy completamente patidifuso, habló con voz estridente:

- Iré yo.

Y dicho y hecho, en menos de cinco minutos él y el chico rubio volvían en el yagara con las dos maletas. Los oían discutir pero no distinguían sus palabras.

- Ya vuelven- dijo Iceberg, acostumbrado a esos numeritos en su muelle.

- Menos mal¿eh, Usopp?- Dijo Luffy, dando una sonora palmada en la espalda a su nakama.

Pero Nami y Usopp no lo veían tan bien y entre gritos y reproches tiraron cada uno por un lado de sus flexibles mejillas, mientras el alcalde intentaba disculparse:

- Nmaaa… Disculpad- dijo, metiendo su pequeño ratoncito blanco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta-. Es un problema interno, así que teníamos que resolverlo nosotros. Si te ocupas tú, nos repercutiría en nuestra reputación.

- Bueno, lo importante es que la Familia Franky no ha podido robaros nada- dijo la secretaria rubia con una voz fina y calmada.

Nami soltó la piel de su capitán por sus quejas y se volvió a los que hablaban.

- Oye¿quién eran esos dos?- Preguntó- Vestían de un modo muy extraño.

- La Familia Franky son un grupo de desmanteladotes de barcos profesionales- aclaró la chica rubia, subiendo sus gafas.

- ¿Desmanteladotes?- Nami sujetaba con fuerza la maleta que les quedaba- Pues no parecían artesanos.

Entre Iceburg y su secretaria intentaron explicarles expresando la gravedad del tema a los chicos qué era y qué representaba la Familia Franky en esa ciudad. Antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta el yagara llegó a la orilla, y el chico de la paloma sacó al rubio de la embarcación tomándolo de la oreja, y llevando las maletas en la otra mano.

- Ya está aquí de vuelta, Iceburg-san- dijo el blanco animal.

- ¡Deja de tirarme de las orejas!- Gritaba el rubio, intentando en vano forcejear.

- Perdona por la pérdida de tiempo, Lucci- se disculpó amablemente Iceburg.

Entonces, sin que el llamado Lucci alterara en nada su neutra expresión, la paloma que descansaba en su hombro se volvió hacia ellos y habló:

- Este pedazo de idiota de aquí es de los nuestros, perdón por las molestias que os ha causado.

Los tres mugiwara se asombraron ante el hecho de que un animal así hablase.

- ¡Ha hablado otra vez!- Exclamó un incrédulo Luffy.

Entonces, Lucci lanzó al suelo a su compañero y le tiró las maletas.

- Discúlpate tú mismo, Pauly- le dijo con su cómica voz la paloma.

- ¡Esa paloma es una mandona!- Gritó Luffy, como un niño pequeño viendo una película en el cine.

- Debe ser la representante de ese tipo- razonó el narizón-. Pero en cualquier caso lo importante es que ha traído el dinero de vuelta.

El rubio, Pauly, se acercó a Luffy, que lo miraba impresionado todavía por el hecho de que una paloma hablase.

- ¿Eres tú el dueño?- Preguntó Pauly- Aquí tienes.

- ¡Oh, gracias!- Luffy agarró ambas maletas sonriente.

- Sí de verdad quieres agradecérmelo puedes darme el 10- murmuró el chico, tomando a Luffy de los hombros.

Pero de repente el chico recibió un martillazo que hubiese matado a alguien normal en toda la cabeza. El chico de la paloma, Lucci, apareció tras él.

- Disculpe, señor cliente- dijo la paloma-. Por culpa de su afición al juego tiene una gran cantidad de deudas. Por eso está tan desesperado por conseguir dinero.

- Eso tiene un pase…- dijo Luffy señalando descaradamente el animalillo en su hombro- ¿Pero cómo es que puedes hablar?

Pauly se tocaba la cabeza, aún en el suelo,y sintió de nuevo su sangre arder. Ese estúpido de Lucci siempre conseguía hacerle quedar mal. Quería venganza.

- Cabronazo- dijo en voz baja-, tú te lo has buscado, Lucci. No te perdonaré.

Entonces Pauly, con el mismo ataque que usó para desalojar el yagara sacó unas cuerdas de la manga de su chaqueta tejana y las lanzó contra Lucci. La paloma salió volando con un gritito y evitó ser levantada por los aires junto con el moreno. Lucci incluso levantó un brazo para facilitar las cosas a su compañero. Voló por los aires y aterrizó en el suelo de cabeza, con una densa nube de polvo alrededor.

Luffy, Usopp y Nami vieron la escena entre impresionados y asustados. El hombre no cambió su expresión en todo lo que duró el viaje por el aire.

- ¿Está bien?- Preguntó Nami, viendo como la nube de polvo se iba desvaneciendo.

- Nmaaa.. Siempre están así- explicó Iceburg, cerca de donde yacía el cuerpo de Lucci.

Cuando se dieron cuenta vieron que el tipo de la paloma estaba aguantándose con una mano, cuyos dedos clavaba en el duro suelo de piedra como si los clavara en una barra de mantequilla a medio deshacer. De golpe Luffy dio dos pasos al frente y señaló con el dedo a Pauly:

- ¡Oye, tú!. ¡El de las gafas!- Gritó- Mira, piénsalo bien. Yo creo que el que te provocó y te hizo parecer un idiota era la paloma.

Tras unos segundos que Pauly aprovechó para procesar la información, dijo:

- ¡No se trata de eso!- Señaló al moreno, que seguía clavado al suelo cual árbol- El que me ha golpeado ha sido Lucci.

- Él sólo te ha golpeado porque la paloma no podía hacerlo- seguía Luffy, cabezón. Vio a la paloma sobrevolar sus cabezas- ¡Oye, paloma!. ¡Pelea en tus propias peleas!. ¡Di algo!

El blanco animal esperó que su amo se pusiera en pie para posarse sobre su hombro. Lucci seguía teniendo la misma cara inexpresiva.

- Ooh… ¿Quieres más?- Preguntó Pauly sin venir a cuento y se acercó a él remangándose.

- Déjalo ya, Pauly- lo paró su jefe.

Lucci se volvió a los mugiwara.

- Bueno, perdonad por lo que habéis visto- la paloma se señaló con un ala-. ¡Soy Rob Luc… no, no no… La paloma, Hattori!- entonces señaló al hombre- ¡Él es Rob Lucci, trabaja aquí, encantado de conoceros!- y el animal hizo una reverencia.

- Ahora habla como si fuera una persona- dijo Nami, impresionada con la hazaña. De golpe gritó y señaló a la paloma-. Ya lo entiendo… ¡Es un ventrílocuo!

Luffy y Usopp se entusiasmaron de seguida con la idea y le aplaudieron, a lo que el hombre apenas levantó los brazos y se defendió desviando el tema.

- Jajajaja, él nunca habla directamente con nadie- dijo Pauly, saliendo de detrás de él con aires de grandeza-. Es un poco rarito.

Entonces el rubio vio los atuendos de Nami y Califa, y no dudó un segundo en escandalizarse profundamente e increparlas. A todo eso, con Pauly ocupado en sus tareas, una chica alta y rubia llegó andando y se paró frente a la puerta del muelle uno, apenas a un metro de distancia de Iceburg.

- ¿Qué es ese agujero en el suelo?- Preguntó la chica pasando sobre él hasta quedar al lado de Califa- ¿Ya habéis estado otra vez de peleas?

- Nmaaa… Ya sabes, cosas sin importancia- contestó Iceburg, pues Pauly gritaba y Lucci lo sujetaba de la manga para que no saltase sobre la secretaria a taparla o algo.

- Si tienen importancia- dijo ella. Caminó hasta quedar tras Lucci- ¡Pauly!- Lo llamó, haciéndole reaccionar- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Por Dios!. ¡Aiko!- Pauly olvidó a Califa y se fijó en la chica rubia- ¿Te parece normal venir a trabajar así?

Inevitablemente todo el mundo, excepto Lucci que seguía de espaldas a ella, miraron su atuendo. Una camiseta de tirantes normal y unos pantalones cortos algo por encima de la rodilla.

- Pauly… - dijo mirándose- Estás empezando a volverte loco.

- ¡Eres la única carpintera de Galley-la!- Le gritó, empujando levemente a Lucci- ¡No puedes ir por ahí distrayendo a los hombres con tus piernas al aire!

- ¿Mis piernas?- Otra vez todo el mundo la miró- Si son feas, llenas de cortes- dijo ella riéndose-. Las carpinteras no distraen a los hombres, y menos con estas piernas.

- ¡No son feas tus piernas!- Gritó él, cada vez más escandalizado- ¡Distraes a los hombres con esas camisetas tan finas!

Aiko suspiró, y Lucci, con un rápido y preciso movimiento, agarró de nuevo el brazo de Pauly, ante el intento de él de saltar sobre la chica.

- Déjala en paz, Pauly- dijo la paloma, a la vez que Lucci tiraba del brazo de Pauly, que ya iba calmándose.

- ¡Deja de defenderla!- Le gritó el rubio, zafándose de su agarre- ¿Quién te crees tú?

- Vale ya, Pauly…- dijo Aiko cansinamente, y se interpuso contra los dos hombres sabiendo que si estaba en medio Pauly no golpearía.

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella!- Seguía gritando Pauly, a falta de poder golpearle- ¿Me oyes?. ¡Es más mía que tuya!

- ¡¡Pauly!!- Gritó ella, encarándolo seriamente- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

- Mnaaa… Acabad ya con esto- dijo Iceburg, harto de los numeritos de esos tres.

Esas palabras sentaron como un bálsamo calmante a Pauly, que bajó la cabeza y relajó su cuerpo. Aiko suspiró aliviada y se apartó de delante de Lucci.

- Abrid la puerta- añadió el jefe-, queremos entrar.

Pauly aun refunfuñó un poco pero pronto ambos hombres estaban frente a la altísima puerta del muelle 1#. Y entre Lucci y Pauly, sólo con sus manos desnudas, abrieron la enorme puerta de hierro macizo.

- Nmaaa… a primera vista estos dos no están muy bien de la cabeza…- dijo Iceburg en respuesta a las preguntas de incredulidad del artillero- pero ambos son dos de los cinco capataces de este astillero. Al igual que Kaku- hizo una pausa-. En el mundo de los carpinteros da lo mismo lo extraña que pueda ser la personalidad.

- Sí que sois raros- dictaminó Luffy con una sonrisa.

- Pues sí- dijo Aiko, esperando al lado de su jefe-. En este astillero el que no está como estos dos está peor.

- ¿Y tú trabajas con estos?- Preguntó Nami, impresionada de ver a la única carpintera de Galley-la.

- Sí- contestó la otra-. Es raro, pero me crié con carpinteros, e Iceburg accedió a darme trabajo.

- Nmaaa…Trabaja como un hombre a pesar de parecer una niña- Iceburg sonrió al decir esto.

- ¡Ya se abre!- Exclamó Usopp y fueron acercándose a la puerta.

- No dejéis el dinero por ahí…- les dijo Iceburg cuando se fueron sin sus dos maletas-. Los ladrones aun pueden merodear por aquí.

El hombre les presentó su muelle y por fin pudieron ver el interior con claridad. Enormes maquinas, gente transportando cosas de aquí a allá, hombres enormes trabajando duramente, todos como gorilas, y ni una mujer, excepto la rubia que entró como Pedro por su casa.

Iceburg lideró la excursión, con Califa y los mugiwara tras él. Al final iban Pauly, Lucci y Aiko, entre los dos. Varios empleados saludaron a su jefe con ceremoniosidad y alegría.

- Vaya, Ice-ossan es muy popular- dijo Luffy, enormemente impresionado.

- Naturalmente- dijo la secretaria, otra vez subiendo sus gafas-, en esta ciudad la habilidad es lo más importante.

- Sí, e Iceburg es el hombre que todas las mujeres quieren de yerno- dijo Aiko con una sonrisa-. Él es el hombre que todos adoran en esta ciudad. Reunificó los siete astilleros iniciales en esta gran empresa.

Iceburg se puso a mirar unos planos de uno de sus empleados, ajeno a las palabras de la mujer.

- Él me enseñó muchas de las cosas que sé- continuó ella-. Ama la carpintería como casi todos en esta ciudad. Pero él la lleva a su máxima expresión, y eso le convierte en el líder indiscutible. Todo el mundo le respeta.

- La habilidad es lo único por lo que un carpintero siente respeto- concluyó por ella Califa-. Así es el mundo de los carpinteros.

De golpe todos cayaron porque Luffy estaba golpeando la espalda de su presidente.

- Oye, Ossan- dijo el chico-. Dicen que eres un carpintero excelente. ¿Te quieres unir a mi tripulación pirata?

Pauly y Califa increparon al Capitán mientras Usopp y Nami intentaban sujetarlos. Aiko y Lucci miraban la escena apartados, demasiado acostumbrados a gritos y peleas a todas horas.

- Ese chico me parece una pasada- le dijo la rubia a Lucci, sonriéndole-. Mira que pedirle eso a Ice-san.

Él sólo la miró unos segundos y volvió a mirar a Luffy.

- Nmaaa… ¿No tenéis carpintero a bordo?- Preguntó Iceburg.

- Que va, hemos venido aquí a reparar nuestro barco y a encontrar un carpintero que sea nuestro nakama- dijo el chico del sombrero de paja.

- Bueno, aquí hay muchos carpinteros- comentó el otro-. Pero no sé si alguno aceptará convertirse en pirata. Pero si alguno quiere no me importa que te lo lleves.

- ¿De verdad?- Luffy iluminó su sonrisa- Eres un tipo genial.

- Por cierto… - dijo el presidente tras volver a negare a ir con Luffy- Hay una chica llamada Nico Robin en tu banda¿verdad?

- ¡Sí, la tengo, ella es muy inteligente!- Luffy se puso serio- ¿Pasa algo con Robin?

- No- se limitó a decir el hombre.

Luffy se fue corriendo como un crío a mirar unos barcos y Aiko se acercó a su jefe por detrás.

- ¿Nico Robin?- Le preguntó, haciendo que el hombre se girase- ¿Ella está en esa tripulación?

- ¿Qué sabes tú de ella?- Iceburg la apartó de la gente y clavó la mirada en sus enormes ojos negros.

- Pues… Bueno…- Aiko desvió la mirada- Franky nos contó una vez sobre ella.

- ¿Os contó?. ¿Qué?. ¿A quién?

- A Lucci y a mí- admitió la chica-. Una vez, en el Blueno's Bar, bebimos con Franky y acabó contándonos algo- la chica bajó la cabeza.

Iceburg vio que Pauly y Lucci miraban desde lejos, y no le extrañaba nada que quisieran saber qué hablaban.

- ¿Qué os contó?

- Nada, Iceburg- Aiko lo miró a los ojos-. Te seré sincera. Él sólo nos contó que esa chica era importante para algo que queríais lograr él y tú.

- ¿A ti y a Lucci?

- Sí, aunque ya sabes- Aiko sonrió, aliviada-, Lucci no presta atención a casi nadie.

- Aiko-chan, pequeña- le dijo Iceburg, casi en un susurro-. No hables de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con Lucci. Esa chica es peligrosa.

- No he hablado con nadie de ello, Ice-san- Aiko calló porque vieron a Kaku bajar de los cielos.

El chico narigón aterrizó entre Califa y Pauly.

- Kaku¿dónde te habías metido?- Le preguntó el rubio.

- De inspección- contestó el otro simplemente.

- ¡Ah!- Nami le reconoció- El tipo de antes. ¿Has encontrado nuestro barco?

* * *

**El primer capítulo es calco del manga/animé... pero a partir del próximo cap la cosa se distancia del manga completamente...**

**Y como los ilusos escritores de fanfics no podemos saber si gusta lo que hacemos por el número de ejemplares vendidos, ni por la cantidad de gente que viene a nuestras firmas de ejemplares, necesitamos que nos dejéis un review, aunque no sea para alabarnos.**

**No queremos tan sólo que nos digáis que somos geniales, que remos crítica, saber que lo que hacemos sirve para algo, pk un review es la úncia manera que tengo de saber k me tienes en cuenta...**

**Besos a todos!!**


	2. Los Sombrero de Paja son los criminales

**Este fic me encanta escribirlo, pero parece no entusiasmar a los lectores... Cuelgo el segundo capítulo del fic con la esperanza de que alguien más lo lea y me deje algún review, pues es la única forma k tenemos los escritores de saber si nuestra pequeña pérdida de tiempo merece la pena o no.**

**En este cap ya ocurren otras cosas, no todo es calcado al manga original y presenta a un personage nuevo, Ayaki, de la que sabremos más cosas más adelante.**

**Ahí va**

* * *

**2-. ¿Los Sombrero de Paja son los criminales? Los guardianes de la Capital de Agua**

Los tres capataces y Aiko se sentaron en unas improvisadas gradas de madera cubiertas con un gran toldo para dar la mala noticia a los mugiwara: su quilla estaba rota. Así que nada de reparaciones. Nuevo barco como única opción. Mientras Nami y Luffy aceptaban la noticia un hombre altísimo, con un exagerado bigote negro y unas oscuras gafas de sol, entró en escena, llamando a Iceburg para anunciarle una visita.

Agentes del gobierno, que aunque Iceburg trató de rehuir acabaron hablando con él. El hombre del bigote se unió a los demás capataces y a Aiko.

- Esos tipos siempre están incordiando- se quejó Pauly- ¿Qué querrán esta vez de Iceburg-san?

- Eso a ti no te incumbe- dijo Hattori-, debe ser algo de política.

- ¿Debería atizarles?- Preguntó el del bigote, luchando contra un pelo que salía en su cabeza cono un pincho.

- Déjalo, Lulu…- dijo Kaku, escondiendo su cara bajo la visera de su gorra- Son agentes del gobierno.

- Siempre están viniendo a ver a Ice-san…- dijo Aiko, sentada tras Kaku- Y no me gustan demasiado esos agentes… Es como si quisiesen algo importante de Ice-san…

- Pero Iceburg no quisiera dárselo- Hattori acabó la frase por ella.

- No me gustan esos agentes del gobierno- dijo Aiko otra vez, cuando paseaba de camino a su casa.

Lucci, a su lado, se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

- A mi tampoco. Pero no deberías meterte en esas cosas- era él quién hablaba, no su paloma.

La chica morena que los observaba desde las alturas dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

- Lo sé- Aiko se abrochó bien la chaqueta que llevaba- ¿A dónde dices que vas?

- Tengo un asunto que arreglar con unos clientes- dijo le hombre, sin dejar de andar.

Se pararon frente a una casa incrustada entre otras dos rematadamente idénticas a esa, con la única diferencia de unas flores en el balcón del primer piso.

- Pues cuando acabes ven- pidió ella, sonriendo abiertamente.

El hombre la despidió con la mano y echó a andar calle arriba. Aiko suspiró y metió la llave en la cerradura. Entonces vio una sombra bajar por una fachada y pararse en el suelo. Se quedó paralizaba. Nos sabía si gritar, pues suponía que Lucci aun no estaba lejos, o esperar a ver qué era.

La figura oscura empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente y Aiko se asustó. Estaba decidida a gritar cuando escuchó su voz.

- Aiko-chan…- reconoció esa voz profunda al instante- Como has crecido.

- ¿Ayaki-chan?- Preguntó la otra, agudizando su vista para reconocerla físicamente.

Pronto distinguió la melena negra y larga de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Preguntó recibiendo un achuchón de su amiga.

- Estoy en la isla con mi tripulación pirata- dijo la morena, sonriendo-. No has cambiado nada, Aiko. Estás como siempre.

- ¡Y tú!- Aiko abrió la puerta de la casa- ¡Estás tan guapa como siempre!- empujó la puerta- ¡Oye, pasa y tomamos algo mientras hablamos!

La otra asintió y siguió a la rubia adentro.

- Menuda casa- comentó al entrar y ver la entradita-. ¿Es tuya?

- No- contestó Aiko metiéndose las llaves en el bolsillo-. Es de mi padre. La planta baja es suya, la del medio es para que yo viva y a la segunda es donde se ha ido Lulu. Se casó el año pasado.

- Vaya…- Ayaki siguió a Aiko escaleras arriba, hasta que encontraron una puerta de madera oscura-. Le vi en el muelle.

- ¿Has estado en el muelle?- Aiko abrió la otra puerta- ¿Cuándo?. He estado todo el día allí.

- Cuando mis nakamas intentaban reparar su barco yo os estuve observando.

- ¿Desde donde?

- Me subí a una maquina enorme- admitió Ayaki, con auténtica malicia en su mirada-. Tenía gana de veros antes de hablar con vosotros. Te vi a ti, a Lulu, a Iceburg, y bueno, mucha de la gente que conocí.

- ¡Que loca!- Aiko entró en su piso- Haber bajado, te hubiese presentado a los nuevos.

- Hablando de nuevos…- Ayaki entró al piso y un fuerte olor a flores la invadió- ¿Quién era ese que te acompañó hasta aquí?

- Lucci.

- Sí, eso lo oí en el muelle- Ayaki se sentó en la primera silla que tuvo a su alcance-. Pero… ¿quién es?

- Un capataz de la Galley-la- respondió Aiko, quitándose la chaqueta y entrando en la cocina.

- Sí, vale- Ayaki perdía la paciencia. Conocía a su amiga. Alzó la voz para que la otra la oyera-. ¿Qué es para ti?

- Eres una chismosa- dijo la otra, saliendo con dos vasos y una botella de cola.

- Habla- Ayaki endureció el tono con el que hablaba. Su amiga sólo sonrió-. ¿Es tu amante o algo así?

- Ayaki…- Aiko sirvió la bebida- Sí, algo así.

- Pensé que no hablaba con nadie directamente- dijo Ayaki con sorna-. Y hace un momento hablaba de lo lindo.

- Bien, conmigo sí que habla- comentó Aiko-. Digamos que con nadie más, que yo sepa.

- Por cierto…- Ayaki dio un sorbo a la cola- ¿Cómo demonios has dejado que Pauly empezara a fumar?

- Aaaaah, Pauly… Me tiene harta con los puros… Pero insiste en que con ellos está más guapo.

- Por eso se peleaba con el chico este de la paloma- razonó la morena.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pauly, que se pelea con el de la paloma por que está contigo- repitió Ayaki-. ¿Él lo sabe?

- Sí, casi todo Water 7 lo sabe- admitió la rubia-. Los capataces de Galley-la siguen siendo tan famosos como cuando te fuiste, o incluso más. Así que ellos son bastante famosos entre las mujeres. Deberías ver el éxito que tiene Pauly.

- Pauly… Él está enamorado de ti- sentenció Ayaki, dejando el vaso en la mesa de un golpe.

- Otra vez con eso…- Aiko se pasó una mano por los cabellos- No lo está… Jamás ha intentado nada conmigo. Y antes de Lucci yo estaba sola, podría haber intentado algo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- Ayaki rió a carcajadas- ¡Acostarte con Pauly sería casi incesto!

- ¡Ayaki!- Aiko río también con la ocurrencia- ¡Nunca me acostaría con Pauly! Le conozco desde que éramos casi bebés de cuna, es como mi otro hermano.

- Lo sé.

- Si Lulu y su padre no me hubiesen acogido no sé dónde estaría, y no conocería a Pauly seguramente- La expresión de Aiko se volvió nostálgica-. Y Pauly es un hermano para mí. Se pelea con Lucci porque me quiere proteger. No está enamorado de mí.

- Está enamorado de ti desde que teníais menos de diez años, Ai...- insistió la morena, sirviéndose otro vaso de cola como si estuviera en su casa- Te tenía por una chica lista… Si seguro que el tipo este de la paloma…

- Lucci- la corrigió la otra.

- Como sea- Ayaki resopló-. Seguro que ese también se dio cuenta.

- Claro, todo Water 7 se ha dado cuenta menos yo. ¿Eso me quieres decir?

- En cierto modo, sí- dijo Ayaki, harta de llevar años intentando demostrar que tenía razón.

- Cambiemos de tema, por favor- Aiko fue a buscar otra cola-. No hablemos de Pauly…

- Vale, cuéntame cosas del mudito- demandó ayaki, con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Cosas?

- Sí, como le conociste, todo…

- Pues le conocí hace casi 5 años- empezó Aiko-. Él, Kaku y Califa llegaron casi a la vez a Water 7. Empezaron a trabajar en Galley-la inmediatamente. Eran buenos.

- Sigue- pidió la morena, ansiosa de algún cotilleo, como en sus viejos tiempos.

- Entonces Blueno abrió su bar, que nos queda cerca del astillero, y Lulu y yo empezamos a ir a desayunar allí cada mañana con Pauly- siguió ella-. Y cada maldita mañana Lucci y Kaku estaban allí desayunando.

- ¿Y?

- Pues él empezó a gustarme, y el resto de la historia ya te la imaginas- concluyó Aiko, empezando a sonrojarse.

- Quiero ir a ver a tu padre mañana si puedo- dijo entonces Ayaki, mostrando que estaba conforme con la información obtenida.

La puerta de repente se abrió y la figura de Lucci apareció en la puerta. Dejó su sombrero en el perchero de la entrada como si fuese algo habitual y entró en la sala donde Aiko y Ayaki tomaban cola. Las miró a ambas, primero a la intrusa, luego a la rubia.

- Hola- saludó Aiko, sorprendiéndose de que llegase tan temprano.

Ayaki alzó una mano a modo de saludo y se levantó. Apuró su vaso de cola y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

- Eso significa que yo me voy.

- No tienes por qué irte, Ayaki- dijo su amiga, levantándose también.

Pero Ayaki ya había pasado por el lado de Lucci y estaba cerca de la puerta. Aiko la siguió y la acompañó abajo.

- No tenías que irte- le reprochó la rubia a su amiga, algo molesta.

- No sé por qué…- contestó Ayaki- Y no me hagas mucho caso, pero… no me gusta nada ese chico.

- Ayaki…- pero su amiga ya se había perdido en la negrura de la noche.

Aiko subió las escaleras de su casa pesadamente. ¿Qué le había querido decir su amiga?

Encontró a Lucci en el sofá y a Hattori sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo ha ido eso?- Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Bien- contestó él-. Ya hemos cumplido la mitad del trato con ese cliente.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta la despertó de golpe. A parte de timbrazos oía ruidos, y salió de la cama volando cuando oyó la voz de Lulu. Lucci estaba ya cerca de la puerta y la abrió, completamente vestido, para sorpresa de Aiko.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó a su hermano postizo la rubia.

- Es Iceburg-san- dijo Lulu casi sin poder hacerlo.

- ¿Ice-san?- Aiko avanzó a Lucci- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Anoche…- empezó el hombre- Anoche intentaron asesinarle.

- ¿¿Cómo??- Gritó Aiko, incrédula- ¡¡Imposible!!

Hattori llegó volando a toda velocidad y se posó en el hombro de Lucci.

- Vayámonos, Aiko- dijo la paloma en cuanto tocó el hombro del chico.

- Esperad que me vista- la rubia salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Lucci la siguió.

- Nos vamos Lulu y yo- informó-. En cuanto puedas ven.

- Iros…

Aiko se vistió a toda prisa, se arregló y cogió algunas cosas, y cuando pensaba salir por la puerta encontró a Pauly subiendo las escaleras como loco.

- ¡Pauly!

- ¡Es Iceburg-san!- Exclamó el rubio tirando de ella.

- Lo sé, Lulu vino antes- explicó ella, llegando ya a la calle-. Se fue con Lucci hará cosa de quince minutos.

- Lulu me ha llamado hará cosa de un minuto- dijo Pauly-. He salido volando de casa.

- ¿Quién demonios querría asesinar a Ice-san?- Preguntó Aiko mientras corría de la mano del chico.

- ¡No tengo ni idea!- Gritó él, enfadado, preocupado y sobretodo lleno de ira y venganza.

Llegaron a la Galley-La Company, a la residencia de Iceburg y lograron entrar tras más de diez minutos de sortear y esquivar periodistas. Al entrar Aiko se dio cuenta de que Pauly no le había soltado la mano desde su casa. Frente a la puerta de su habitación Lulu y Kaku hablaban en voz baja sentados en un banquito de madera, pero al verlos llegar entraron sigilosamente al cuarto de su alcalde. Aiko entró la última, y le impresionó ver la enorme pomposidad de ese cuarto, al que jamás había entrado. Vio a Iceburg tumbado en su cama, completamente consciente, y Califa con un pañuelo bajo los ojos y a Lucci al lado de la secretaria. Instintivamente se acercó a él. No quería acercarse a Iceburg.

Pauly sin embargo si lo hizo. Se sentó junto a la cama de su jefe.

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó con la garganta cerrada de la rabia- ¡Demonios!. ¿Quién?

- Una de las tripulantes de los Mugiwara- se limitó a decir Califa, sollozando.

- ¿De la banda de Sombrero de paja?- Preguntó Pauly, estupefacto.

Aiko, que miraba a Iceburg sin creer nada, dio un respingo al oír eso. Intentaba evitarlo, pero las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas silenciosamente. Se medio escondió tras Lucci.

- ¿En serio?- Pauly no creía que esa gente estuviese tras algo así.

- Sí, afirmó la secretaria, con la mano en las gafas para subirlas-. He investigado el nombre de los criminales. Le dije a Lucci que lo confirmara con el gobierno. Así que…

- Sí- confirmó la paloma-. Cuando contacté con el gobierno me dijeron que era nakama de la banda de los mugiwara.

El silencio reinó entonces. Sólo se escuchaba algún sollozo de Califa. Pauly agachó la cabeza, derrotado. No podía creerlo, pero iba a buscar a ese chico con sombrero de paja e iba a hacerle pagar su descaro.

Tras unos momentos de discusión en la que no sacaron nada en claro excepto que iban a hacer pagar ese acto, Tilestone entró gritando a pleno pulmón en la habitación.

- ¡¡OI, ES TERRIBLE!!

- ¡Hablas demasiado alto, Tilestone!- Exclamaron todos los presentes, excepto Iceburg, que descansaba, Lucci y Aiko, que seguía llorando en silencio.

- ¡Sois todos unos insolentes!- Gritó Califa, echa una furia- ¡Hablad más bajo!

- ¡OH, ICEBURG-SAN!- Gritó Tilestone, ignorando a la secretaria por completo- ¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE HAS DESPERTADO!

Pauly, cabreado y harto de tonterías, lanzó al hombre fuera de la habitación de un puñetazo.

- Cállate ya, maldita sea!- le dijo cuando lo hubo sacado- Se escucha hasta en el balcón.

- ¡¡ES VERDAD!!- Gritó de nuevo el último de los capataces- ¡¡LO SIENTO!!- Entonces el enorme carpintero se incorporó: ¡¡LO OLVIDABA!!. ¡¡ES TERRIBLE!!. ¡¡ESCÚCHAME!!

- Habla desde ahí, no entres al cuarto- le dijo Pauly en un serio tono amenazante.

- EL PIRATA DEL SOMBRERO DE PAJA DE AYER ESTÁ LUCHANDO CON FRANKY EN EL MUELLE UNO. ¡¡ESTÁN DESTROZANDO EL ASTILLERO!!

Pauly pareció estallar de ira en su interior y Tilestone acabó su frase con un grito que hizo volver a saltar a Aiko.

- Mugiwara…- murmuró la paloma, mientras su dueño se cruzaba de brazos.

Los capataces salieron al muelle a toda velocidad. Califa se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Pauly y Aiko salió tras ellos corriendo a más no poder. Los alcanzó cuando salían por la puerta y Lucci la agarró de ambos brazos.

- Quédate aquí- le dijo Hattori, extraordinariamente seria.

- ¡No!- Gritó Aiko- ¡También quiero decirle cuatro cosas a ese chico!

- ¡Aiko!- Pauly se interpuso entre ellos- Vuelve ahí dentro, maldita sea.

- Pauly… Yo quiero…- empezó la rubia. Clavó sus ojos negros en los de Lucci, que la miraban autoritariamente. No se dejó intimidar.

- Aiko- la paloma susurró-. Ve a dentro.

Al fin la chica cedió y volvió a entrar en la enorme mansión. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la entrada y, sin ser religiosa, rezó porque cada uno de esos hombres que amaba volvieran enteros.

* * *

**Y se acabó xDDDDD**

**gracias por los 4 reviews del primer cap, k ya es todo un logro TT**

**kat basted: gracias por leerle y espero k sigas haciendolo :P**

**maytelife14: Gracias por leerme y dejarme un review TT algo de ZoRo no creo k haya pero en un capitulo saldrán los mugiwara, seh xDDDD aunk no en los 7 primeros caps, k son los k llevo escritos xD gracias otra vez**

**Halane: sin tus reviews la vida no sería del mismo color, loca!! Gracias por estar siempre ahí, mi niña **

**Maru: tu has visto nacer y crecer este fic, así k no tengo más k darte las gracias por todo. Te kerré siempre. **

**Y nos vemos en el tercer cap, lleno de emociones donde se desata toda la trama de Water7, con sorpresas y lágrimas **

**Ja ne!**


	3. El silbato de vapor separa a los nakamas

3**-. **¡**El silbato de vapor separa a los nakamas! El Umi Ressha se pone en marcha**

Se levantó del banco sólo cuando el revuelo causado por un intruso la sacó de su ensimismamiento. De golpe todo estaba lleno de hombres que corrían de un lado para el otro como locos buscando a no sé quién que había osado entrar.

Corrió como una loca hacia el cuarto de Iceburg, pero cuando llegó Califa estaba plantada en la puerta. Le juró y perjuró que nadie había entrado en la sala. Así que Aiko decidió esperar ahí, con esa mujer con la que, a pesar de conocer de años, no tenía nada en común. Permanecieron calladas hasta oír un disparo y entraron corriendo. Iceburg llevaba una pistola y nadie estaba con él en la habitación.

- Mugiwara…

Es lo único que Aiko logró sacar de la secretaria en todo el rato.

Una media hora después Pauly y Tilestone regresaron a la mansión. Pauly mostraba la misma cara de enfado y se metió a solas con Iceburg en la habitación.

- ¿Y los demás, Lulu?- Preguntó la rubia.

- Han ido a organizar las cosas con los carpinteros para hacer guardia esta noche- respondió el chico-. Pero ahora vayámonos.

- ¿A dónde?

- Lucci insistió en que te llevase a algún lugar seguro- Lulu la agarró de la mano y echó a andar-. Esta noche es el Aqua Laguna y le prometí hacerlo.

- ¡Pero no quiero!- Aiko se resistió pero la fuerza de su hermano pudo más que ella- ¡Quiero quedarme con Ice-san!

- ¡Aiko!- Exclamó su hermano. Él jamás gritaba, nunca. Pero ahora la rubia vio una chispa de enfado en su voz.

- Está bien…- suspiró ella, resignada.

- Te irás con papá- le informó Lulu cuando llegaron a la puerta de la compañía.

Sobrepasaron a los carpinteros que hacían guardia en la puerta, que saludaron a Lulu con simpatía. Caminaron por las oscuras y ahora vacías calles de la ciudad en completo silencio, de la mano y cada uno con sus inquietudes en la cabeza.

- Estoy harta de que me tratéis como a una niña- se quejó ella cuando su hermano la arrastró escaleras arriba.

- Pues no te comportes como una y haz las cosas bien- el moreno abrió la puerta del tercer piso y de seguida una voz femenina habló:

- ¿Lulu?- Preguntó caminando hacia la puerta- ¿Eres tú?

Una chica alta, con unos vivos ojos verdes y una melena rojiza, apareció frente a ellos con una mochila que dejó sobre una silla. Vio a su marido con una cara de enfado que jamás había visto y a Aiko, con todo el pelo rubio alborotado y cara de tristeza.

- Hola- la saludó Lulu, soltando por fin la mano de su hermana.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación- ¿No ibas a estar en Galley-la hasta mañana?

- Akemi…- dijo Lulu bajando la cabeza- Tienes que llevarte a Aiko contigo y asegurarte de que va con vosotros al refugio.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Akemi se levantó- Ella me dijo que iba a quedarse con vosotros.

- Cambio de planes- dijo Lulu.

Aiko permanecía con la boca cerrada, enfadada aun sabiendo el motivo por el que la hacían quedarse encerrada cuando había guerra. Akemi se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Aiko no se consideraba bajita pero Akemi le pasaba más de media cabeza. La rubia suspiró y se resignó a quedarse encerrada sin noticias.

- Aiko no puede estar por ahí dando vueltas- dictó el hombre-. ¿Y mi padre?

- Me dijo que acababa de recoger su ropa y subía- respondió la pelirroja sin soltar a la chica-. ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Entonces el hombre se acercó a ellas y las besó a ambas, a una en los labios y a la otra en la mejilla, que se dejó aunque aun estaba molesta.

- Cuídala- le pidió a su mujer antes de salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras a toda prisa. En Galley-la le estaban esperando.

Aiko se sentó en una silla en el salón de la casa de su hermano y se cruzó de brazos. La otra siguió metiendo ropa en la mochila que tenía en otra silla.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Aiko?

- Nada- contestó la rubia secamente.

- No te dejan quedarte…- Akemi intentaba mantener una conversación con la chica, pero Aiko enfadada era demasiado para ella.

- Claro que no…- Aiko gruñó, resoplando de nuevo- Pero yo quiero estar allí, con ellos. No estoy enferma, ni me pasa nada grave, demonios.

- Pero sí te pasa algo, ¿no?

- Nada…

- Puedes contármelo, Aiko- insistió la pelirroja-. Hace años que somos amigas.

- Pero no me pasa nada, maldita sea- Aiko se levantó dispuesta a salir por la puerta pero le barraron el paso.

Un hombre moreno, versión envejecida de Lulu pero aún más grande entró en ese momento por la puerta, encontrándose de repente con la pequeña de su familia. Con un simple golpe de vista entendió lo que sentía su hija. Tenía una expresión de profundo malestar, como la que tenía en sus años de adolescencia cuando él le intentaba inculcar algo. Sabía que su hijo estaba en Galley-la, quizás por eso su hija estaba tan molesta.

- ¿Pasa algo, pequeña?

- Joder…- Aiko se volvió a sentar. Para colmo, su padre.

- ¡Aiko, esa boca!- La regañó el hombre, dejando una mochila en el suelo.

- Papá…- dijo la rubia- Déjame irme a Galley-la.

- No- respondió simplemente el hombre, cargando al hombro las dos mochilas de Akemi.

- ¡Papá!- Aiko se levantó y le tomó del brazo- No va a pasarme nada… Tengo que ir… Quiero estar con ellos.

- Aiko- su padre se volvió hacia ella-. Lulu me pidió que te llevase conmigo, y eso pienso hacer. No pintas nada allí.

- Papá…- llamó la rubia- Si les pasase algo a alguno de ellos… No puedo estar ahí resguardándome sin saber…

Su padre suspiró y miró a Akemi, que no sabía qué cara poner. Como padre su deber era proteger a sus hijos, y su hija no era la más indicada para defender al alcalde.

- Aiko. Ellos son hombres fuertes y listos- intentó convencerla él-. No les pasará nada. ¿Alguna vez algún pirata les hizo algún daño?

- No…

- Pues entonces, hija. Han peleado miles de veces contra piratas que no quieren pagar- su padre la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos-. Sólo puedes hacer algo por ellos.

- ¿El qué?- Preguntó ella.

- Darles la tranquilidad de saber que estás bien- contestó el moreno, volviendo a agarrar las dos mochilas-, y rezar porque vuelvan enteros.

Aiko asintió levemente y siguió a su padre escaleras abajo. Sólo le quedaba rezar porque todos volvieran bien, que no pasase nada, que nadie atacase a Iceburg y que todo estuviera en calma. Cuando estuvieron en la calle su padre cargó las maletas en un yagara. Akemi abrazó a la rubia con fuerza.

- Todo irá bien- le dijo para calmarla-. Yo también temo por Lulu. Pero sé que él estará bien.

- Sí- contestó Aiko, no muy convencida de ello-. Seguro que están bien.

- Vamos, chicas.

Unas horas más tarde Aiko se sentaba en el suelo de uno de los enormes refugios preparados para pasar el Aqua Laguna. Ella sabía perfectamente que no iba a estar tranquila en toda la noche. La gente a su alrededor preparaba camas improvisadas o sacos de dormir en el mismo suelo, algunos riendo a carcajadas.

Akemi, sentada a su lado, tenía la mirada perdida. A nadie le hacía gracia dejar a las personas queridas allí abajo, con el fuerte temporal que se avecinaba. Por suerte, el padre de Lulu tenía cierta edad y no había tenido que ir a defender a su alcalde como los demás carpinteros de la compañía. Era el único que los hombres que Aiko quería que estaba a cubierto. Akemi le apretó la mano y le sonrió.

La rubia devolvió la sonrisa forzosamente, sin ganas. Afuera empezaba a caer la noche y el nerviosismo de Aiko iba en aumento. Le dolía horrorosamente el estómago y le temblaban las manos. Su padre charlaba con uno de sus vecinos animadamente, aunque Aiko sabía que también estaba nervioso por Lulu y por Pauly, que era como un hijo para él.

La puerta no hacía más que abrirse y cerrarse para dejar pasar a más y más gente que venía a resguardarse. Aiko todo el rato miraba la puerta, porque por más que sabía que era imposible, esperaba ver entrar a alguno de sus hombres en cualquier momento. Se llevó la mano al estómago y la puerta se volvió a abrir. Akemi tenía la cabeza entre las manos y su padre charlaba. Vio su oportunidad.

Se escabulló sigilosamente por la puerta blindada alegando que iba a por una cosa que había olvidado y que volvería en menos de cinco minutos. Corrió a la calle con todas sus fuerzas pensando en correr por si su padre se percataba de que ella ya no estaba. Vio miles de yagaras cargados de carpinteros de su compañía así que se medio escondió. Vio que buscaban a alguien.

Dos chicos comentaban en uno de los yagaras que Pauly había ido con una de las mugiwara a la Blue Station a ver si lograban impedir que saliera. ¿El Umi Ressha? Aiko corrió hacia la estación, a pesar de tener una considerable distancia.

Tardó lo indecible en llegar a su destino, sobretodo si por el camino iba temiendo y preguntándose de todas las barbaridades. Oyó a otros dos chicos hablar y más o menos se hizo su versión de los hechos. Habían atacado a Iceburg pero seguía vivo. Pauly estaba con él y estaban ayudando a buscar a unos mugiwara. La información no la había ayudado nada, y siguió corriendo hasta bajar las escaleras hasta la estación. Vio a un corro de carpinteros y se acercó a ellos. Quizás vería a Pauly al otro lado, o a Lulu o Lucci.

Corrió hacia ellos bajo la intensa lluvia del momento y encontró a Pauly de rodillas, abatido.

- ¡¡Pauly!!

El chico se levantó de golpe del suelo al verla. Aiko empezó a llorar al ver su estado y se abrazó con fuerza a él. Apretó su cuerpo al de él, llorando más de tranquilidad al verle que de otra cosa. Pauly la estrujó con toda su alma.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó ella sin soltarle. Necesitaba aquél abrazo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Joder, Pauly!- Se quejó ella, soltándole.

- Iceburg está bien- contestó él, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Y Lucci?- Aiko le agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta- ¿Y Lulu?

- Lulu también está bien- respondió el rubio, abrazando de nuevo a la chica.

- ¿Y?

- Lucci…- Pauly se mordió el labio unos segundos- Lucci…

- ¿Lucci qué?

- Él…

- ¡Joder, Pauly!- Aiko le zarandeó, angustiada. ¿Había muerto?. ¿Qué?

- ¡Mierda!- Pauly se soltó- ¡Lucci es uno de los mal nacidos que intentaron hoy asesinarnos a Iceburg y a mí!. ¿Contenta?

Aiko dejó escapar un agudo gritito y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Abrió mucho los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo. Pauly se desplomó también al lado de ella, bajo atenta mirada de los demás carpinteros. El rubio la abrazó y oyó como ella lloraba a pleno pulmón.

- ¡Joder!- Gritó Pauly a los que miraban como bobos- ¡Largaos de aquí!

- ¡Sí, jefe!

Los hombres se marcharon corriendo a toda prisa, aunque algunos volvían la cabeza para cotillear. Pauly apretó a la mujer entre sus brazos, mientras ella seguía con las manos en la boca y llorando.

- Aiko…

Pero la chica no respondía, seguía llorando.

- Es una mala persona- intentó por ese camino el rubio-. Ya ves, Aiko- Pauly esperó alguna reacción pero ella seguía llorando-. Ese desgraciado no te merece, no vale la pena que llores por él.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó ella por fin.

- Se fue en el Umi Ressha que vine a detener- admitió el chico.

Lulu y Tilestone llegaban corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Pauly…- lo llamó agarrándose fuerte a su chaqueta tejana- Tráemelo de vuelta, por favor.

- ¿Qué?

- Le necesito aquí…- Aiko alzó la cabeza y miró a Pauly con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

- ¿Pero qué dices?- El rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Joder!- Aiko se tapó de nuevo la cara con las manos- Yo algo sabía.

- ¿Qué coño sabías?

- Todo era raro con Lucci- reconoció ella, sin dejar de llorar en el suelo-. Yo me temía que algo raro iba a pasar.

- ¡Olvídate de ese cabronazo, Aiko, joder!- Pauly la levantó hasta dejarla de pie.

Lulu y Tilestone llegaron a su altura. Aiko se abalanzó sobre su hermano y éste la abrazó levantándola del suelo. Lulu no estaba herido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó él, notando como lloraba su hermana.

- Lulu, joder- Aiko se secó las lágrimas con una manga, inútilmente porque no dejaba de llover-. Menos mal que estás bien.

Dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca se volvió a Pauly y le agarró de la chaqueta.

- ¡Tráelo!. ¿Me oyes?- Le gritó desesperada- ¡Vas a traerlo de vuelta!

- ¡No pienso traerlo, joder!- Le respondió él también a gritos.

- ¡Vas a traerle, Pauly!. ¡Haz lo que te de la gana pero tráelo!

- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?- Pauly la miraba impresionado- Es mierda que intentó asesinar a nuestro presidente. ¡No merece nada!

- ¡Pauly!- Aiko le soltó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza- No lo entiendes… ¡Estoy embarazada!. ¿Me oyes?. ¡Embarazada!

- ¿Qué?- Pauly la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca- ¡No uses esos trucos sucios!. ¡Es un hijo de…!

- ¡Pauly!.¡No estoy de broma!

Notó como su hermano la agarraba de los hombros por detrás y la estrujaba contra él. Volvió a llorar mientras el rubio seguía mirándola como si fuese imposible creerlo.

- Hace pocos días que lo sabemos- dijo Aiko.

- ¿Lo sabéis quiénes?- Preguntó el rubio, enfadado.

- Él y yo- respondió ella bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Lucci?- Pauly apretó los puños mientras la lluvia caía ferozmente sobre él- ¡Ese cabrón!

- ¡Pauly!- Aiko se abalanzó sobre él y le golpeó el pecho, con tan poca fuerza que el rubio apenas notó dolor físico. Pero le dolió más verla así- ¡Deja de decir tonterías y tráelo!

El chico sopesó esas palabras en su cabeza durante unos segundos. Alzó la vista y vio llorar sin consuelo a la mujer que más quería. La apretó contra sí.

- Promételo…- le susurró ella.

- No puedo…- Pauly la soltó rápidamente-. Lulu, llévala al refugio y vigilad la ciudad.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el aludido, agarrando a su hermana por los hombros.

- Voy a colarme en el Rockett Man- dijo muy convencido el chico.

Los otros dos hombres lo miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos. Lulu apretó a la chica hacia si con fuerza mientras ella seguía gritando a Pauly con toda su alma. El rubio se alejó corriendo hacia donde se habían ido los Mugiwara escuchando los aullidos de la chica, que se clavaban en él como estacas. No iba a ceder ante lo que escuchaba. Para él representaba el absurdo. No cuando deseaba ver la sangre de ese bastardo mezclarse con la lluvia.

* * *

**Pues he vuelto xDDDDD**

**En este cap, oh! gran sorpresa, k va a marcar el hilo del resto del fic TT sé que es una idea poco creíble y descabellada, así que quién no kiera leerlo no tiene ninguna obligación TT**

**con lo k me mola escirbirlo xDDD**

**Revieeeews:**

**andrea: trankila, hay pauly para dar y vender en este fic. Gracias!**

**Maru: corre, paya TT comenta k sin tu review no pienso actualizar ;) te kiero tanto... TT**

**Halane: seh, lucci viviendo como alguien normal es raro de entender... pero nadie carece por completo de sentimientos... Así que ya irás viendo que tonterías se me ha ocurrido escirbir... TT estaré perdiendo facultades. Gracias por leerme siempre ;)**

**ZOROLOVE: aki tienes más ;) muchas gracias!**

**Y nso vemos en el cap 4 woooo!!**


	4. ¡La gran huida de toda la banda!

4-. **¡La gran huida de toda la banda! El camino a la victoria es para los piratas**

Aiko fue arrastrada por su hermano momentos después tras Pauly. Tilestone y Lulu hablaban a una velocidad alarmante haciendo que Aiko, entre la lluvia y sus lágrimas, no entendiera nada. Cuando llegaron a su destino vio un imponente Umi Ressha y a Iceburg.

Antes de que pudiera asimilarlo su hermano la soltó y subió a uno de los vagones de mercancías del tren, dejándola a sólo unos pasos de Iceburg. Vio a Tilestone, el enorme pero afable carpintero, saltar tras su hermano justo cuando el tren partía. De seguida el presidente de Galley-La Company agarró a Aiko y la apartó del lugar donde el Umi Ressha iniciaba su marcha.

La rubia vio el vehículo partir a una velocidad frenética y por primera vez tuvo el impulso de golpear a Iceburg para soltarse y saltar al Umi Ressha ella también. Necesitaba buscar a Lucci para gritarle, golpearle hasta cansarse de hacerlo y traerlo de vuelta como fuera. Le daba igual lo que dijera Pauly, o el pueblo, o Iceburg e incluso su padre. Todo le daba lo mismo. Su única necesidad ahora era estar con él, saber qué demonios pasaba y poder gritarle durante horas. Por eso dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a salir salvajes de sus ojos, mientras sentía que el agarre de su jefe, casi su otro padre, se convertía en un protector abrazo.

Y dejó salir todo lo que llevaba horas acumulando dentro. Estalló en un berrinche apretando su cara a la camisa de Iceburg, llorando amargamente. El hombre la apretó en silencio, comprendiendo y odiando a la vez todo lo que la chica sentía. La conocía desde que uno de sus mejores carpinteros, Stanley Lulu, le presentó aquella pequeña niña de tres años que habían adoptado en su casa. Desde aquél momento no dejó de verla jugar por el astillero 1, preguntar a todos los hombres y ganarse las mejores sonrisas como respuesta. Con Pauly a su lado, siempre con ese eterno mocoso siguiéndole los pasos a un ritmo frenético que sólo los niños pueden llevar.

A veces se avergonzaba de ello, pero desde siempre había comentado con Lulu padre la posibilidad de que Aiko y Pauly algún día superaran esa amistad, acostumbrados a verlos siempre juntos, compartiendo secretos y vivencias. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando Aiko le pidió trabajo en Galley-la en cuanto tuvo la edad legal para trabajar.

Criada en la familia del gran Lulu, uno de los mejores carpinteros que jamás vio Water 7, viendo día tras día a su padre trabajar con madera, y luego a su hermano convertirse en otro exitoso carpintero. Por eso Iceburg la aceptó en su empresa poco después que a Pauly, también hijo de carpintero. Puso todas sus esperanzas en la única carpintera de la historia de Galley-la Company, y vio orgulloso como se defendía, como luchaba por ser como los demás y como su delgado cuerpo iba tomando forma de mujer, de mujer carpintera.

Pero a pesar de eso, jamás dejaría de ser una niña a sus ojos, una pequeña mujercita que nunca dejaba de luchar, que se había enamorado del hombre equivocado perdiendo la cabeza. Iceburg contuvo sus lágrimas, al parecer había sido una noche dura no sólo para él. La mujer alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento…- susurró ella, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los de jefe- Lo siento mucho…

- Nada es culpa tuya, pequeña- Iceburg agarró sus mejillas para sujetarle la cara-. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ella, sintiendo sus ojos adoloridos- ¿No te pasó nada grave?

- Estoy bien, Aiko- Iceburg la agarró de la mano con fuerza-. Ahora debemos ponernos a salvo.

- Aquí estaremos a salvo, Iceburg- Aiko seguía llorando.

Pensó en su padre, en lo preocupado que estaría por ella; pensó en Pauly, sabiendo que no la obedecería, y pensó en Lucci, el hombre que la había llevado a lo más alto y acababa de soltarla al vacío sin paracaídas. Estalló en lágrimas y sollozos de nuevo, no pudiendo contener sus emociones. El alcalde se quitó la chaqueta rallada y la colocó sobre los hombros de la chica, abrazándola con sus brazos después.

- Nmaa…Eran agentes del gobierno infiltrados en Water 7 y en Galley-la- empezó Iceburg, sabiendo que todo de golpe era mejor que darlo por entregas-. Califa, Kaku y Blueno eran los otros agentes.

- ¿Kaku?- Aiko levantó la vista, incrédula, y miró fijamente al hombre- ¡Kaku! Parece imposible… Él… no puede ser….

- A mí también me tenían engañado, Aiko- reconoció el hombre-. Todo Water 7 caímos rendidos a ellos. Eran brillantes, eficientes. Kaku era un chico genial.

- En cierto modo yo sabía que no iba a pasar toda mi vida con él…- dijo ella- Pero no esperaba que todo acabase aquí. ¿Sabes? Todo era bastante extraño con Lucci.

- Nmaa…Sé que no es el momento, Aiko- Iceburg se sentó y ella le imitó-. Yo sé que tú no tienes nada que ver con todo esto… Pero, ¿sabes algo de la Akuma no mi de Lucci?

- ¿Akuma no mi?- Preguntó la rubia, sin poder reaccionar.

- Una habilidad del demonio- contestó Iceburg.

- Sí, ya sé lo que son- asintió ella, sorprendida hasta el límite-, pero que yo sepa él no tenía una habilidad. Jamás me comentó nada ni yo noté nada…

- Entonces he metido la pata…- Iceburg se dio cuenta de su error.

- No, cuéntame. Quiero saberlo.

- Nmaa... No, Aiko- sentenció el alcalde-. No es momento de ponerte a averiguar cosas.

- Por favor, Iceburg- pidió Aiko, pensando que una más no iba a hacer más daño.

- Parece que no le conocías tan bien como tú creías, pequeña- le dijo él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- Mi padre me enseñó que jamás debes perder la esperanza- dijo ella, sonriendo al recordar a su padre-. Así que aun guardo una pequeña esperanza de que Pauly me lo traiga de vuelta.

Iceburg tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ella aun tenía esperanzas por algo tan remotamente posible como que el sol no saliera mañana. Sabía que Pauly no iba a traer al Lucci de vuelta, y estaba seguro de que ella también lo sabía.

- Voy a darte un consejo como si fuera tu padre, Aiko- dijo él, seriamente y agarrándola de los hombros-. Escúchame bien. No debes perder la esperanza, porque en esta vida todo puede ser- Iceburg hizo una pausa para tomar aire-. Pero Pauly no va a traerle de vuelta.

Ella agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que el hombre tenía razón.

- Ya lo sé, Iceburg- y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos sin remedio-. Pero no sé que voy a hacer yo sola. Le necesito ahora.

- No le necesitas, Aiko- opinó él-. Nos tienes a todos nosotros. Todos cuidaremos de ti.

- No es eso- Aiko se frotó las manos, nerviosa-. Yo… yo soy muy joven y lo que viene ahora… no seré capaz de hacerlo yo sola…

- Nmaa… A todos nos espera un trabajo muy duro.

- Iceburg- Aiko se giró para mirarle a los ojos-. Estoy embarazada.

Iceburg endureció por unos momentos su expresión, asimilando la nueva información. La pequeña estaba embrazada, y nada más y nada menos que del hombre que había intentado asesinarle. Todo parecía una broma cruel del destino, dispuesto a no dejar borrar la huella de sus asesinos nunca más en Water 7. Cuando un hijo de Lucci corriera por las calles de esa ciudad todo sería como si jamás se hubiese ido para Iceburg. Pero era Aiko, y debía hacer el papel de padre con ella ahora. La miró y vio que ella volvía a llorar.

- No te preocupes…- le murmuró a la vez que la abrazaba-. Estamos todos aquí contigo, pequeña.

- Lo sé…

- Yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase- dijo Iceburg-. Y estoy seguro de que tampoco Lulu ni Pauly, ni toda la gente que te conoce.

- Pero le necesito a él…

Iceburg la abrazó durante mucho rato, en absoluto silencio. Se sentó con ella, y la abrazó hasta que notó como ella se iba calmando e iba dejando de llorar. Estaba empapada e Iceburg pensó en ir a cambiarse y acostarse un rato. Estaba agotado y sabía que la mujer entre sus brazos también. Sintió como poco a poco la respiración de Aiko se volvía pesada y supo que estaba dormitando.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo, arropándola del frío. Mientras miraba embelesado el mar agitadísimo, con las olas golpeando a todos lados, lo vio. Era un barco, sin lugar a dudas lo era. Dejó a Aiko dónde estaban sentados y la tapó con su chaqueta. La chica siguió durmiendo e Iceburg salió del almacén. El barco estaba acercándose a la playa y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hasta él.

Coronando el mástil principal ondeaba incansable al viento la bandera de los Mugiwara.

Lo primero que sintió Aiko al despertar fue que necesitaba vomitar. Sintió su estómago revuelto y mucho frío. Aturdida, miró a su alrededor en busca de Iceburg. Ya no llovía y se sentó, encontrando la chaqueta de su jefe sobre ella. Se abrazó a sí misma y notó que las ganas de vomitar se iban pasando.

Tras unos segundos en los que intentó entrar en calor a la desesperada, oyó martillazos fuera de la nave en la que se encontraba. Mientras salía de allí miles de preguntas asaltaron su mente a la vez, como una torre de naipes que se derrumba. ¿Habría llegado ya alguien?. ¿Vendrían sanos y salvos?. ¿Volverían? Habían ido a Ennies Lobby, el lugar más peligroso que ella conocía, lleno de marines, a donde llevaban a la gente para ejecutarla. ¿Volvería a reñirla Pauly por llevar los pantalones demasiado cortos?. ¿Volvería a transmitirle Lulu su serenidad?. ¿Podría volver a abrazar a Lucci?

Entonces lo vio. Un barco pequeño, una carabela distinguió ella de lejos, estaba en la rocosa playa y un hombre lo reparaba incansablemente. Se acercó al hombre y dejó que éste la descubriera. E Iceburg le sonrió y la abrazo.

- Gracias a Dios que no fuiste tú también a ese lugar- le dijo ella, apretándose contra él.

- Nmaa… Deberías ir a ver si han abierto los refugios- aconsejó el hombre-. Tu padre debe estar muerto de la preocupación.

La chica asintió y soltó al alcalde. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a Iceburg.

- Voy a ver a mi padre, entonces- informó Aiko-. Y a partir de hoy ya te debo una cosa más.

Y se marchó corriendo hacia la ciudad, dejando a su jefe con el barco, que por la bandera supo que era de los piratas del sombrero de paja. Corrió por las calles de Water 7 hasta los refugios, cosa que le llevó más de media hora.

Cuando llegó al refugio donde ella debería haber pasado la noche, encontró la enorme puerta de hierro abriéndose. Esperó hasta que alguien salió para decidirse a entrar. Buscó a su enorme padre entre la multitud y, debido a su altura, no le costó demasiado. Se acercó a él silenciosamente. Vio que Akemi la había visto, pero su padre estaba de espaldas a ella farfullando algo entre dientes.

- Papá…

- ¡Aiko!- Su padre se giró a toda prisa y la estrujó entre sus brazos- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?. ¿Estás loca?. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado?. ¡Mi pequeña!

Aiko se dejó abrazar hasta el aburrimiento durante esa reprimenda tan cariñosa. Akemi miraba la escena aliviada. Realmente temía por lo que esa niña pudiera llegar a hacer.

- Papá… Tengo muchas cosas que contaros…

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Con Iceburg- respondió ella, sabiendo que eso calmaría a su padre-. Me fui porque mi corazón me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

- Vamos a casa y nos cuentas- propuso la pelirroja, agarrando sus maletas-. ¿Los capataces siguen en Galley-la?

Aiko tragó saliva duramente. Lulu, su hermano, estaba en Ennies Lobby tratando de dar su merecido a Lucci. ¿Cómo decírselo a ella?

- Respecto a eso…- Aiko salió por la puerta- No, no están en Galley-la. Pero es una historia larga de contar.

Tras más de dos horas de charla, Aiko se liberó de todas sus preocupaciones y tensiones contándoles todo lo referente al asesinato de iceburg, Lucci, Califa, Kaku y Blueno, lo de su embarazo, que Pauly, Lulu y Tilestone estaban en Ennies Lobby con los mugiwara y que Iceburg estaba arreglando un barco en la costa.

Vio como las caras de su padre y su cuñada cambiaban conforme la historia iba avanzando. La rubia era consciente que el impacto de sus palabras era total. Akemi lloraba, y ella también. Su padre lo había escuchado todo de espaldas a ella, asomado a la ventana.

- Está bien, nena- le dijo al fin-. Vete a dormir. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Aiko asintió y se perdió tras la puerta del salón. Akemi ahogó un sollozo y se acercó al hombre. Éste le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Estará bien, ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella- Dime que Lulu volverá…

- No lo sé…- respondió el mayor- Espero que las fuerzas que le enviemos le ayuden en su lucha.

- Dios… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con aiko?- Akemi se pasó una mano por los rojos cabellos- Está destrozada, la han abandonado y encima está embarazada.

- Y su hermano y su mejor amigo han ido a luchar contra el hombre que ella ama…- Lulu padre se asomó a la ventana de nuevo.

- Esto es muy duro para todos.

- Creo que debería acercarme a la costa- dijo el hombre-. Si Iceburg está allí quizás necesite las manos de un viejo amigo.

- Márchate- le aconsejó la pelirroja con una sonrisa-. Yo cuidaré de Aiko.

- Hazme avisar si pasa algo- pidió Lulu padre antes de salir por la puerta con su abrigo.

- Lo mismo digo…

Akemi se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Entró en el cuarto de Aiko y la encontró dormida, o al menos fingiendo estarlo, pues encontró su respiración un poco forzada. De todas formas no quiso molestarla, entendía que necesitaba esos momentos de auto-reflexión. Si a ella su pareja la dejase abandonada de la noche a la mañana no se lo hubiera tomado tan bien. Aunque tampoco imaginaba a Lulu haciendo algo así, siempre tan calmado y centrado, parecía imposible que se saliera demasiado de los cánnones de la sociedad.

Esperó a que llegaran noticias cocinando. Era un anti-stress fabuloso revolver ollas para ella. Aiko se levantó hacia el mediodía, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados.

- Siento como si todo fuese una broma y dentro de un rato fuese a encontrarme con él en Galley-La. Es como si tan solo hubiera pasado la noche fuera- explicó Aiko mientras ambas comían-. No sé que demonios le habrá llevado a… a intentar… matar a Ice-chan…

- Pero después de todo parece que no le guardas tanto rencor.

- Supongo que necesito acostumbrarme a la idea- Aiko reprimía las ganas de llorar-. Tendré que empezar a pensar que es como si hubiera muerto.

- Y…¿qué vas a hacer con…?- empezó la pelirroja.

- ¿Con el embarazo? Pues seguir adelante- sentenció la rubia-. No voy a rendirme por una cosa así. ¡Eh!. ¿Y papá?

- Se fue a la costa a ayudar a Iceburg, dijo.

- Bueno, así en cuanto lleguen tendremos noticias de ellos- comentó la rubia, viendo como su amiga temblaba-. Eh… no te preocupes… Lulu estará bien. Él va a volver sano y salvo.

Akemi sonrió forzosamente y retiró los platos de la mesa. Evitaba pensar que su marido quizás no volviera. Pensó que Aiko debía estar mucho peor.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a llevarles algo de comer a Iceburg y a papá?- Preguntó Aiko, pareciendo algo más animada.

Akemi aceptó sólo para ver a su cuñada más alegre y se sorprendió a ver a la rubia canturrear mientras rellenaba un par de bocadillos. Aiko decidió hacer bocadillos para todo el mundo, puesto que tenía que estar preparada por si los chicos regresaban.

De camino hacia la costa ya se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba, pues mucha gente se dirigía bulliciosamente hacia allí. Al llegar se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Estaban quemando un barco. Frente al funeral estaba el barco de Galley-la, y apostó por que Iceburg y su padre estaban allí. ¿Habrían vuelto también Pauly y los demás? Por el momento no había ni rastro de ellos. Aiko y Akemi se quedaron en silencio viendo como el barco ardía en el mar. Ella nunca había tenido un barco, pero Aiko, desde pequeña, había asistido a muchos funerales, y podía entender mínimamente como se sentían esas personas que perdían a un compañero de viaje.

Entonces vio a lo lejos un Umi Ressha, pero no era el que conocía de siempre, si no uno mucho más pequeño. Pudo distinguir de lejos que llevaba sólo la locomotora y un vagón, abarrotado de gente a más no poder. Dedujo que si era un tren tan sólo podría parar en la Blue Station. Así que sin previo aviso soltó la cesta que llevaba y salió corriendo como una loca en dirección a la estación. Pensó que todo Water 7 estaría en la costa con Iceburg, y que nadie más se había dado cuenta, pero su amiga agarró la cesta y salió tras ella, viendo el tren a lo lejos. Provocaron que mucha gente se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, y algunos empezaban a caminar hacia el lugar en el que el tren descargaría a sus héroes.

Aiko llegó la primera, respirando con dificultad a causa de la carrera, justo cuando el tren paraba bruscamente en la estación. Akemi la alcanzó y la agarró, cuando muchos hombres de la familia de Franky salían del vehículo. Vieron bajar a los gigantes, y a los dos yagara de Franky. Entonces vieron bajar a las hermanas del cyborg, y Aiko entonces le vio. Tras ellas bajaban los tres capataces de Galley-la. La rubia ahogó un grito. Su mejor amigo llegaba medio ensangrentado y caminando con cierta dificultad.

A su lado vio como su hermano abrazaba a su mujer con fuerza. Echó a correr hacia Pauly.

* * *

**Bueno, sin demasiadas ganas actualizo este fic TT **

**Tengo escritos varios caps más, pero debido a la falta de interés de los lectores, si no tengo varios reviews en este cap, voy a dejar de colgar este fanfic. Es decir, aunk lo tenga escrito, no kiero dejar a nadie a medias xD Así k si keréis que lo siga colgando, dejarme un review, aunk sea para lanzarme tomates xDDD**

**Bueno, la historia se calma un poco... voy a responder a mis dos reviews:**

**Maytelife14: Gracias por dejarme review, y por seguirme esas cosas animan a una a seguir :P**

**Maru: k coño te digo a ti? xDDD k sin ti este fic no sería posible, k te kiero demasiado, y k espero k lo hayas pasado bien en mi casa xDDDD y a esperar el cap 5, aunk tu ya lo hayas leído xDD**

**Y bueno xDD me despido hasta k me canse y vuelva a actualizar, o decida mandar el fic a cagar xD**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
